Quidditch Practice
by hecatemus
Summary: One morning in the middle of March, Harry went to the Quidditch pitch to practice... ONE SHOT


Quidditch Practice

By Chris Powell

The sun was rising for another glorious springs day at Hogwarts, gleaming off the lake, and reflecting bright pools of light onto the castle walls. Most of the castle were still asleep, and indeed, most would not even wake until late morning, or in the case of a certain Mr Ronald Weasley, the early afternoon. The grassy plains that surrounded the school were moist with dew, the remnants of a mild night in the middle of March, and everything was peaceful.

Harry dodged, weaved and pushed on with a practised air of expertise, chasing the elusive Golden Snitch. He flew through the hoops at one end of the pitch, before sailing around the stands, and down into the trench surrounding the field. 'The fluid grace and elegant motion of a natural flier' Madame Hooch had said whilst watching him fly once, and everyone had agreed, he was amazing in the air. The sun streamed into the Quidditch pitch, giving perfect visibility to the Gryffindor Seeker as he followed the Snitch. It darted upwards and Harry followed, twisting and turning before setting off down the pitch with ferocious speed after it. Once more, the Snitch passed through the goal hoops, then with a sudden loop-de-loop, started to plummet to the ground. Harry loved to practice Quidditch on a Saturday morning, just him, his Firebolt (courtesy of his Godfather), and a high quality practice Snitch from Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. Of course as part of the Gryffindor team, he was required to practice with the rest of them, but as the position of Seeker was solitary anyway, he could practice on his own, well that and there was no denying it, Harry just loved to fly. Harry knew the Snitch was playing him, trying to see if he would pull up, as he hurtled towards the ground, but Harry knew better. He continued to dive, and then, seeing the slightest change in the Snitch's movement pulled up. Sure enough the Snitch veered to the right, and Harry followed, 'well' he thought, 'that's what I call a Wronski Feint'. Harry allowed himself a moment of glee for pulling off that complex manoeuvre, before looking once more for the Snitch. Some movement to Harry's right caught his attention, and he saw a blur of green speed past him

"Thought you'd want a bit of friendly competition Harry!" shouted the Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy

"Well, if you're sure, I could always beat you a few times before breakfast" Harry replied, earning him a laugh from Draco.

"Then let's make this interesting shall we? If I win, you have to walk into the Great Hall wearing Slytherin colours, and in the unlikely event that you win, I'll walk into the Great Hall wearing Gryffindor colours" he flashed another mischievous grin at Harry before flying towards him. Holding his Nimbus 2001 steady, he waited for an answer.

"Well Draco, your offer does sound tempting, but I think I'll have to alter it slightly." It was Harry's turn to grin now, as he thought up a suitable deal, 'Perfect' he thought, before informing Draco of his plan.

"If I win, then you have to walk into the Great Hall wearing Gryffindor colours, yes? Well, the garment you will be wearing will be a scarf, my scarf to be exact. However, if you win, then I will walk into the Great Hall wearing your Slytherin scarf." Comprehension dawned on Draco's face as he realised what exactly Harry was suggesting, and he said

"well, I thought that it would be something like that. I've always wanted to see your bare behind."

"Really Draco, well I've always wondered what you would look like in just a Gryffindor scarf" Harry said, before zooming off. Laughing, Draco sped after him,

"Well, I've got to get the Snitch, can't be seen wearing Gryffindor colours now can I?"

Author's Note: Well, this is my first attempt at doing a fan fiction, so I thought I'd better make it a 'one shot' piece. As most of the fan fiction seems to be around Harry and Draco, I thought 'why not?' (of course it helps that I am a HUGE Harry/Draco shipper!) and here is the result, Quidditch Practice. For me, I think that the action occurs a little too fast, but rather than spend a week trying to make this perfect before even showing it to anyone bar my room (who is still laughing about this as I type, my four walls know I'm a perfectionist!), I have decided to, in my father figure voice, "let my little kiddo out for a while to see if he can fend for himself!". Hopefully, if the reviews are good, and I can muster up some semblance of confidence, write a longer, more intriguing fic.

Wow, that rant went well in my mind, but alas, it is one of the last times I will be allowed to be childish, as my 18th birthday looms in mere months (Adulthood leaves no room for childish behaviour, so sayeth my grandfather) stupid adulthood, why can't I stay a little boy forever?

Ah well, no room to complain, just smile, whistle and finish this so the reviewer can review and leave

Cheers for reading my rant, and if you could review, then that would be even better!

Cheers again

Chris


End file.
